


fingers made of lead

by haywood (alberthammondjr)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gags, M/M, Master/Servant, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Shock, Thumb-sucking, [?], i'm a slut for punishing dumbasses, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/haywood
Summary: A collection of oneshots [most likely, maybe will do an actual fic for NaNo?] of Tezzeret/Zenonn - Zenonn being a fan character that was a rebel that captured and, instead of being executed, Tezzeret enslaved him :^)some tags added in anticipation of future oneshots





	fingers made of lead

**Author's Note:**

> [also, Zenonn in D&D is a dumbass]
> 
> [the enslaved!Zenny is actually an au. in his main verse he's a rebel artist that got captured and, when executed, had his spark and shit. in this verse he had a spark [too much torture], but then tezz went on a hunt for him and brought him back to kaladesh and cast a spell on him [the sigil] that if he planeswalked without tezz he'd immediately die]

The grand consul sat comfortably upon his lofty throne, threading threads of seemingly liquid etherium through the fingers of his metallic arm. The jingling of a struggling human against restraints snapped him out of his trance, making him turn towards the former rebel.

"Zenonn." Tezzeret stated, curtly. "What is the first rule I put in when I forced you into service as my lackey?"

"To not..." Zenonn replied, looking down at his hands resting on his knees. He shifted his legs to relieve the pressure ever so slightly. "I-I don't-"

"Wrong answer." Tezzeret interrupted. He raised his etherium arm, causing soft sparks of purple energy to travel through the chains towards the metal collar that was tight against Zenonn's throat. The small sigil glowed purple for a moment before causing him to whine and whimper in pain. "What was it?"

"Te-"

Again, Tezzeret shocked Zenonn in a similar fashion.

"S-Sorry, sir."

"Better."

"B-But I don't know what y-you're talking ab-"

Zenonn's incompetence angered Tezzeret, causing him to sit up straight in his chair. He shocked Zenonn once more - this time, the purple energy became stronger, and the pain and shock increased in response.

" _First_ rule of serving under me is not denying a command from  _me_ and to only take commands from  _me_ only." Tezzeret angrily spat, sending another powerful shock to Zenonn's collar.

"S-Sir, I can't..." Zenonn attempted to say, drawing in a shaky breath as the electrical pulses started to make him shake.

"You can't  _what?_ " Tezzeret asked, marching over to Zenonn kneeling on the ground with his arms holding him up. A quick sweep of his foot knocked the disobedient servant prone to the floor. Taking the opportunity, he delivered a quick kick to his stomach. "Back on your knees with your hands on 'em.  _Now._ "

Zenonn wheezed. He took in a labored breath, groaning in pain before doing as he was told to do. "I didn't mean-"

"Too fucking late." Tezzeret growled, allowing himself to draw upon the aether to wind up for another attack. Once he felt he had enough in his hands, he tapped the sigil on Zenonn's collar. It buzzed alive with purple static. The static radiated out from the sigil and onto the chains holding Zenonn down before forming into gigantic bolts of purple lightning.

The pain and suffering brought on by the shock made Zenonn cry out loudly in pain.

"S-sir, please-" Zenonn begged, choking on his words between cries.

" _Listen to me._ " Tezzeret yelled. "You will  _not_ disrespect me, servant."

"Y-yes, sir."

Satisfied with Zenonn's affirmation, Tezzeret ended Zenonn's torture by ending the spell cast upon the sigil.

"Lesson learned." he growled, turning his back to him before heading towards a door leading deeper into the Skysoverign. "Don't do that shit again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a doodle i did ;)
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/vS7bYEx.jpg


End file.
